Red Haven
by stellded
Summary: Ali Baba y Morgiana se despiden por última vez, sabiendo que es la última vez que se verán Morgiana sonríe mientras Ali Baba llora desesperadamente la vida se va apagando poco a poco One Shot. -¡¿Porqué me salvaste!-dijo Ali Baba


Nota de Autor: Quise hacer este One Shot por que acabó de terminar de leer el manga dé Magi y me pareció una buena historia su final es medio malo pero lo perdonó por que vi uno de mis Ships favoritos concretarse Alibaba y Morgiana son adorables juntos no se por que shippean más a Morgiana con Hakuryu digo si tiene su encanto pero no se no me convencio tanto ese ship además de que Morgiana lo bateó 2 veces (Como disfruté que lo bateara por segunda vez, fue muy divertido) en fin no los entretengo más, espero que les guste el One Shot...este fic es ligero AU digamos que sólo cambie algunos hechos en la historia para hacer una versión diferente de los hechos de Magi como ¿Qué hubiera pasado si esto hubiera sucedido? Bueno ustedes me entienden espero que les guste no los entretengo mas.

Disclaimer:Magi no me pertenece créditos a sus respectivos autores.

Red Haven

-¡¿Por que lo hiciste?!-dijo Ali Baba angustiado.

Morgiana sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.

Acostada en una cama en una humilde casa pero ambos lo sabían el médico se había disculpado, esa sería la última vez que se verían, la última vez que estarían juntos.

Ali Baba recordaba la primera vez que se habían visto, el un inútil incapaz de salvar a un amigo y a su familia, naciendo en una familia adinerada, viviendo innumerable cantidad de lujos y riquezas, caprichos, alguien tan superficial, una vez que lo perdió todo su vida había quedado completamente vacia.

"No desde un principio mi vida era vacia, a pesar de todos los caprichos que me cumplía, no experimentaba emoción alguna sólo sonreía engañandome a mismo" pensó Ali Baba.

"Por eso buscaba un lugar para morir, yo...quería morir" pensó Ali Baba llorando mientras veía a Morgiana que empezaba a ponerse pálida.

-Ali...Baba...y…-dijo Morgiana hablando con dificultad.

"Perteneciendo a una Organización un día me asignaron un trabajo, el trabajo era proteger a un joven, ese chico es el que tengo en frente"pensó Morgiana.

Ambos sentían que sus vidas estaban vacías en el transcurso de la vida dé cada uno llena de accidentes y desventuras llenas de trabajo, y situaciones desoladoras aun cuando habian conocido personas como Aladdin o Sinbad la función del joven sólo era una, y una vez que el joven terminará la misión, tenía la orden de matarlo.

Morgiana recordaba que Ali Baba era conciente de eso cuando le pregunto la razón el sólo había contestado.

-La fortuna de mi familia se fue estoy sólo y enfermo pensé que si al menos iba a morir que mejor sea con unos cuantos caprichos, aunque no importa después de todo voy a morir ¿No es una extraña ironía?-dijo Ali Baba melancólico

"Tal vez desde ese día empeze a verlo de forma distinta, no me agradaba en lo absoluto y sin embargo era tan similar a mi antes de que me diera cuenta había empezado a desear protegerlo"

Ali Baba llevo su mano derecha a la fría mejilla de la acariciando levemente a la joven con gentileza sin poder evitar las lagrimas derramar sobre su rostro con la mirada destrozada.

Estuvieron por 4 años viajando juntos y haciendo misiones de espionaje todavía podía

recordar la impresión de que le parecía alguien peculiar, siendo bastante callada, ella tenía una mirada igual a la de el completamente vacía carente de toda emoción, hablaron muchas veces y poco a poco empezaba a disfrutar de esas charlas de la compañia del uno del otro descubriendo varias emociones sentimientos que ellos creían inexistentes pasiones, sabores, colores experiencias, el había empezado a encontrarle sentido a su vida al igual que ella ellos se habían ido enamorando el podia recordar cuando se dieron su primer beso nunca se había sentido tan vivo.

Ambos encontraron el sentido de sus propias vidas y surgió la idea de huir juntos, escapar de este mundo lleno de guerra y esclavitud y vivir siendo libres sin ninguna preocupacion su mayor deseo era morir pero ahora era vivir libres y ser felices juntos ellos queriam vivir y ahora estaban aquí con sus aspiraciones y sueños pisoteados por completo

-¡¿Porqué me salvaste?!-dijo Ali Baba.

-Que...rias vivir ¿Verdad? Na...die de...bería de...sear mo...rir ¿No crees?-respondió Morgiana sonriendo.

-¡Tu hiciste que quisiera vivir! ¡Gracias a ti pude sentir que era estar vivo!-dijo Ali Baba con tristeza.-Yo...quiero...vivir...vivir...contigo.

Morgiana empezó a llorar mientras sonreía.

-Yo...también...quisiera...seguir...viviendo junto a ti...hubiera querido...seguir a tu lado ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa?-dijo Morgiana.

-Si...la recuerdo-dijo Alibaba.-El hecho de que sólo me esperaras ya me hacia feliz.

-¿En serio? Me alegro… al fin...pude hacer algo...por... mi...misma...gracias.-dijo Morgiana sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos.-Por favor...vive...y...sonríe por mi.

Con esas últimas palabras Morgiana murió.

-¡Oye...despierta!...¡Por favor!...¡Abre los ojos!...!Por...favor!...¡Despierta! ¡Despierta Morgiana!-dijo Ali Baba llorando.-Si tu no...estas aquí...mi...vida...no...tiene...sentido.

En aquella cabaña una vida se perdió y eso trajo un profundo sentimiento de locura, una semana despues del funeral y el entierro Ali Baba tomó su recipiente metálico y empezó a empacar víveres y provisiones en cajas de madera estaba harto, la misión de espiar tanto Sindria como Al Tharmen había terminado y eso le había costado la vida a Morgiana ahora no le quedaba nada sus ojeras marcadas y sus ojos rojos dé tanto llorar le daban un aspecto pálido y deprimente desde que Morgiana murió no había dormido y tampoco había comido se la había pasado llorando sin parar, no quería saber nada ahorita.

Cuando Ali Baba salió de la cabaña con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar mientras un grupo de personas lo esperaba.

-Ali Baba-kun lo siento...no pude hacer nada-dijo Aladdin disculpandose.

-No te preocupes Aladdin-dijo Ali Baba con el rostro ensombrecido.

-Jafar-san…por favor dile... a Sinbad-san que desde este día...dejare de trabajar para el y ser un doble espía-dijo Ali Baba retirandose del lugar.

Jafar sólo asintio y le dedico una triste sonrisa.

-Sharkkan dice que te extrañará, cuidate Ali Baba-dijo Jafar.

-Vámonos chicos-dijo Ali Baba.

Olba y Toto asintieron y disculpandose con los otros 2 siguieron a su líder.

-¿A donde vamos ahora?-pregunto Olba mientras cargaba 2 bebés junto a Toto.

-A encontrar un lugar seguro para estos niños -respondio Ali Baba.

Olba suspiro y le paso uno de los bebés.

-¿Has pensado en un nombre para tus hijos?-pregunto Olba.

-Si...vámonos-dijo Ali Baba mientras veía el cabello rojo del bebé que tenía en sus brazos.

El y sus 2 acompañantes subieron al barco mientras varios hombres llevaban las cajas y las ponían en el barco.

-Es un niño-dijo Olba sonriendo.

-¿Que hay del otro?-pregunto Ali Baba.

-Querrás decir otra, es una niña-respondio Toto mostrando una bebé de cabello rubio como el de el entregandosela

Ali Baba miro a los bebés en sus brazos y los observó sonreir lo cual le devolvió la luz a sus ojos permitiéndole esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-Ellos se llamarán…-

Continúa en Black Haven.

Nota de autor:Algo triste y corto pero quise empezar esta serie de One Shots con algo corto y simple la secuela la publicare a finales de marzo y será un poquito más larga espero que les haya gustado ya que no se si me quedo bien.


End file.
